dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan Drake vs Aladdin
Nathan Drake vs Aladdin is the sayain jedi's fifty seventh DBX! Description ALADDIN VS UNCHARTED! SEASON 4 EPISODE 9! People usually say that Stealing is wrong, it's immoral "Blah Blah Blah!" Anyway these two give this rule the biggest of middle fingers, but who will steal the others life in a DBX! Intro NO RULES! NO BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight The Market - Aladdin The Market Place was particularly packed today as hundreds of people were seen buying food, necklaces and so on! This was a good day for Aladdin and his friend Abu who looked down to see a man named Nathan Drake walking down the street with a basket of food in his hand. Al walked behind the man stealthfully and pulled the bread from the basket and began walking away, Aladdin walked for a couple of seconds before he felt something tapping him on his shoulder. Aladdin turned around only to be punch in the face by Nathan Drake knocking him onto the sandy ground. Nate then said "That's what happens when you mess with me pal!" Aladdin scrambled up and said "Do you wanna tussle!" before getting into his battle stance, Nate done the same! Here we go! Nathan charged at Aladdin and threw a flurry of punches which the Thief from Agraba dodged with ease and retaliated with his own punch, Nate took the punch head on and then kneed Aladdin in the stomach making him lose his breath! Nathan then tried a lunging punch to end the fight but Aladdin dodged the hit and began running away while clutching onto his stomach in pain, "Hey fight me like a man you coward!" Nathan shouted as he then gave chase. After a couple of minutes Aladdin fell to his knees and then lied against a piece of a roof breathing heavily due to that knee to the stomach, Nathan saw this and not wanting to catch Aladdin's attention he grabbed a rock and threw it at the Thief's head causing him to clutch onto his temple in pain. Nathan Drake charged at Aladdin and foot ball kicked Aladdin in the face knocking him on his back in pain due to the force. Aladdin looked up to see Nathan grabbing his gun and ran away not wanting to be shot! Nathan followed after the leaping Aladdin firing his pistol at him, but the bullets just landed on the roof underneath them. Aladdin looked behind and then jumped to the next building and hid behind one of the chimney's on the roof, Nate wasn't having any of it as he grabbed his grenade and threw it at where he saw Aladdin going. Al saw this and grabbed it before throwing it at Nate shouting "Eat This!" Nate grabbed his pistol and fired at the Grenade causing it explode, "No thanks Kid!" Nate said as he chased after the scared Aladdin. Aladdin saw a sword and picked up and began swinging it at Nathan, Nate ducked underneath the final swing and grabbed the other blade and got into a stance saying "You wanna go!" Aladdin swung at Nathan's head but the Seeker of the Uncharted blocked the blade with his own! Aladdin was overpowered by Nathan's strikes and fell on his arse as he crawled backwards dodging the stabbing by Nate, Nathan swung downwards only for Aladdin to jump up and done a kick to the Explorers head causing him to stumble backwards in pain. Aladdin tried a swing at Nathan only to be stabbed in the stomach, Nathan Drake grabbed his pistol with the other hand and aimed it at Aladdin's neck saying "Screw You Asshole!" before firing making Aladdin stumble backwards as he clutched onto his bloodied neck! Nathan pulled the sword out of Al's stomach and then slashed at the Thief's neck decapitating him and killing him instantly! Nate walked away from Aladdin's headless corpse! Conclusion And the winner is: Nathan Drake!Category:The sayain jedi